Eu Me Apaixonei Pela Pessoa Errada
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: ninguém sabe o quanto que eu estou sofrendo [DRAMIONE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Eu teria feito um final melhor.

**Nota: **Tenho isso aqui desde 2012.

E sim, o título e a sinopse foram propositais.

**Eu me Apaixonei pela pessoa Errada**

**Convites**

Artesanal era a palavra da moda com os bruxos. Revolução Industrial? Maquinário moderno? Por favor, isso é tão _trouxa_ da sua parte. A sociedade bruxa queria o bom e velho feito à mão.

Com magia.

E quanto mais caro, melhor.

Por isso mesmo estava naquela esquina particularmente enfeitada do Beco Diagonal. A tal ''artista'' – cofcof charlatã cof – ávida em finalmente acabar de vez com aquela que foi a sua mais detalhista e ranzinza cliente. Que ouviu as súplicas da pobre mulher, e trouxe uma amiga com ela. Alguém de fora que pudesse racionalizar era sempre necessário.

– _E então?_ – disse a mulher, com expectativa – _No que posso ajuda-la desta vez?_

– _Ah, eu recebi pela sua coruja o mais novo design_ – quando a vendedora lhe olhou interrogativamente, ela bufou – _o projeto. 'Cê sabe, do meu _– movimentos de abre aspas com os dedos – _**negócio **_– movimento de fecha aspas com os dedos_._

Hermione Introspectiva Granger era incapaz de assumir que estava se casando.

Amarrando as pontas.

Juntando os trapos.

Apressando o Apocalipse.

– _É, ela veio aqui falar dos convites pro casamento_. – Ginevra Weasley, com seu uniforme de quadribol e vassoura esportiva ainda em punho não era realmente uma pessoa sensível, mas ela fazia o que podia – _Ela acha que tem alguma coisa errada com eles._

Por um segundo, a tal artista conceituada no ramo de cobrar caro abriu a boca em um ''o'' perfeito, com aquela pose de ultrajada muito comum. Entretanto, a mulher pareceu que contava até dez mentalmente, e engolia o orgulho.

Hermione fez o seu melhor em transmitir os seus parabéns para ela sem ter de abrir a boca.

O que quer dizer que encarou a mulher fixamente, assustando-a ainda mais.

Falta de tato, teu nome é mulher.

– _Bom_ – Granger descobriu que a tal artesã tinha um tique no olho direito. Ou era princípio de derrame, sei lá – _O que você não gostou nele, meu bem?_

– _Bom, é..._ – O que estava errado com aquele convite, lhe perguntaram. Ela olhou avidamente para o papel, tentando escapar daquela situação assustadora que envolvia seres humanos. Asquerosa, aquela espécie – _Então..._

– _Hermione_ – Ginny lhe deu uma cotovelada bem dada. E quando se trata de uma jogadora do Harpias, isso não era uma afirmação vã – _Fala logo._

Fácil falar quando você era a parte agressora. Um momento passou até que Granger parou de tossir.

A tal mulher atrás do balcão parecia um pouco incerta entre chamar a polícia ou um médico, mas resolveu não fazer nada.

Sabe-se lá se era contagioso aquilo.

– _Hmm, não sei._ – finalmente houve fôlego para responder, e Hermione ponderou, fazendo o cartunesco gesto de coçar o queixo - _Essas letras em alto-relevo._

– _O que têm elas?_ – Ginny era boa pessoa, vindo lhe acompanhar e tudo – _Alguma coisa escrita errada?_

– _Nah_ – foi sua negativa – _É que elas são prateadas_.

– _E daí?_ – a Weasley olhou à missiva, à Granger, e depois ao anel de noivado no anelar direito de Hermione. Parecia estar querendo dizer 'tarde demais pra desistir, idiota' – _Eu acho legal_.

– _Mas eu sou/era __**Grifinória**__!_ – tempestade num copo d'água seria uma coisa que valia ser dito, se alguém ali ao menos soubesse o significado. Bruxos e essa alienação compulsória deles – _O convite já é verde. Se tiver letra prateada é praticamente o símbolo da traição!_

Ginevra e a tal mulher trocaram um olhar cumplice, do tipo "eu pego as cordas, você tenta agarrar as pernas dela".

– _É só uma fitinha verde_ – Ginny tentou contornar a situação – _Além do mais, o papel é branco_

– _Marfim_ – disseram Hermione e a mulher, em uníssono.

– _Tá, que seja_ – o ás do quadribol feminino pôs as mãos enluvadas no balcão – _Só muda a cor da letra pra dourado então._

– _Mas dourado não tem destaque no marfim_ – choramingaram Hermione e a mulher.

– _Então muda a cor da fitinha pra vermelho_.

– _Não dá_ – Mary Kate e Ashley responderam – _Exigências da família do noivo._

Família essa que estava pagando o casamento. O que era algo fora da tradição medieval de pagar para se livrar da sua filha, e passa-la adiante como égua reprodutora de outro estábulo. Obrigada, família do noivo, por humilhar uma futura integrante negando-se a falar com ela, mas mandando uma coruja com um valor expressivo escrito em um cheque do Gringotes.

Tudo isso só porque ela disse que preferia ser amarrada num poste e queimada viva na Inquisição a usar o sobrenome Malfoy depois de casada.

Bom, em sua defesa, os pais dele estavam adiantados para o jantar formal que ela organizou, e ficaram escutando a discussão amigável que ela teve com seu futuro marido antes de propriamente bater na porta.

Ah, esse povo rico sem educação.

– _O convite vai ser vermelho entã_o – Ginny decidiu – _Assim todo mundo fica feliz._

A mulher aparentemente pareceu ter uma ideia súbita sobre isso, e concordou alegremente. Hermione não viu como isso seria uma boa coisa, mas aparentemente foi, pois dois dias depois, ela recebeu uma coruja da família do noivo, com um simples ''ok'' em um cartão, e o convite anexado.

E ela ainda se perguntava como faria com os amigos dos seus pais. Não daria para explicar tudo como "casamento temático'' ou ''todos os convidados do noivo são ilusionistas".

Talvez ela pudesse dizer que era tudo pago por um programa de TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Eu teria feito um final melhor.

**Eu me Apaixonei pela pessoa Errada**

**Vestido**

Dirigir era uma das poucas atividades que Hermione Granger achava relaxante. Nenhuma magia, nenhum bruxo. Nada a respeito de arvores genealógicas ou pureza de sangue.

Só a boa e velha tecnologia desenvolvida a partir da maravilhosa ciência.

– _Mas, ele não voa?_ – Ronald Weasley estava no banco do carona, observando-a engatar a marcha com fascinação _– Porque você não o enfeitiçou? Ou fez invisível, sei lá._

– _Eu só preciso do carro pra andar pela cidade. _– era uma boa hora para ter um daqueles mantras budistas que a sua mãe gostava de ouvir no carro. Droga de ceticismo – _Essa é a única função dele._

– _Mas por quê?_ – quis saber Ronnie – _Você pode aparatar. Todos nós podemos_ – pareceu legitimamente orgulhoso por isso – _Um carro só é divertido se ele voar._

– _Eu ainda não entendi porque você veio comigo_. – ela ultrapassou a velocidade permitida quando descontou suas frustrações no acelerador. Mortificou-se ao perceber – _Faria a gentileza de me explicar novamente?_

– _Bom, é que a Ginny teve de viajar para um jogo importante, e me pediu que, sabe... Te desse uma força_ com... – ele desviou o olhar – _Com, sabe... __**Aquilo**__._

Minha nossa, parecia que ela tinha câncer.

Embora, quem poderia culpa-lo. Ela se sentia como se estivesse mesmo no crepúsculo de sua existência.

xXx

– _Eu ainda não entendo porque nós não estamos no Madame Malkin's_ – o prédio com acabamentos cromados fazia Ronald se sentir um pouco esquisito. E aquelas portas que abriam quando você chegava perto então... E depois ele é que era um bruxo _– É um bom lugar pra comprar roupas._

– _Claro, porque eu estou impaciente de me casar com meu uniforme escolar_ – só após Hermione passar pelas portas automáticas, seu acompanhante o fez. Correu por elas, mais precisamente, o que a fez soltar um muxoxo – _Não tem nenhuma emergência no Ministério que você precise resolver? _

– _Não, Harry pegou meus casos no horário da tarde para que eu pudesse estar aqui _– o imbecil deu um sorriso genuíno – _Sou todo seu._

– _Olá, posso ajuda-los?_ Uma vendedora simpática aproximou-se – _Procuram um vestido em particular?_

– _Ah, sim_ – antecipou-se Ron – _Alguma coisa que pareça chique, mas com a que você possa andar direito._ – aproximou-se da moça, segregando-lhe: – _Ela não tem muita experiência com, você sabe, vestidos, mas consegue ficar bem bonita usando um, quando se empenha._

Hermione apertou a ponte do nariz, de olhos fechados. Algumas vezes não dizer nada era a única opção cabível para preservar o que restava de sua dignidade.

– _Compreendo_ – um sorriso geral da mulher _– Eu trarei alguma coisa então. Recomendo ao noivo que fique em outra área, enquanto ela prova os vestidos_ – uma piscadela – _Pela tradição._

– _Noivo? Não! _– objetou Ronald –_ Eu sou só um amigo. Ela vai casar com o cretino do M-_

– _Claro que ele vai!_ – cortou nervosamente Hermione, empurrando o Weasley para onde ela pudesse se ver livre dele durante o maior tempo possível – _Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento._

– _É mesmo?_ – a cabeça ruiva desaparecia por entre cortinas – _Que interessante costume trouxa. Meu pai vai adorar saber disso._

xXx

Havia quinhentos e cinquenta e oito azulejos de mosaico na parede oposta a ele. Era bonito como todos eles organizavam-se, formando uma bela cena: Um casal correndo. O homem de terno, e a mulher de branco, enquanto muita gente acenava, e um ramalhete era lançado aos convidados.

Seriam aquelas flores enfeitiçadas? Ou era só mais uma coisa louca que eles faziam?

Quer dizer, lançar flores para os outros? Qual era a finalidade disso?

– _Ron, vamos embora_ – Hermione se via exausta, carregando uma caixa quadrada tão grande que ele se questionou se caberia no bagageiro do carro dela.

Quando ele tentou tirar-lhe a caixa – que parecia pesada, ela o olhou com certa animosidade. Semelhante a um bicho que havia lutado muito com os outros por uma presa muito cobiçada, e que simplesmente não se desprenderia de seu troféu tão cedo.

Ronnie recuou sabiamente, correu pelas portas abre-fecha, e enfiou-se no carro tão logo lhe foi possível.

– _O que você comprou? _– ele quis saber, quando já estavam em movimento.

– _Meu passaporte só de ida para o inferno._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Eu teria feito um final melhor.

**Nota:**Drabbles divertidos acalmam a alma e sossegam o coração

**Eu me Apaixonei pela pessoa Errada**

**Alianças**

– _Draco.._. – sua mãe se arrumou na cadeira – _Querido..._

– _Meu filho_ – seu pai trambolinou os dedos na mesa, visivelmente desconfortável. – _Nós temos uma coisa para dizer._

Oh, maravilhoso. Mais uma lição de moral sobre o casório iminente. Não bastasse ter sido olhado de soslaio por metade do escritório, além de ter ouvido uns bons 15 minutos de repreensão velada em forma de indiretas de seu superior – o velho caquético tinha sorte que ele não era mais comensal da morte, ou daria um jeito de arrumar uma morte qualquer, só para ficar com o cargo dele e todos os seus conhecimentos.

O que invariavelmente aconteceria, estando ou não ele "irrevogavelmente aliado com a ralé do mundo mágico".

Maldita Rita Seeker, porque isso tinha de ter saído nas colunas sociais. Se ela não fosse tão arraigada como raízes de mandrágora no Profeta Diário, poderia sumir com ela também.

A única coisa que o consolava era que a Granger estaria pagando o preço também. Porque todo mundo lê as odiosas fofocas. Parece uma compulsão que cada pessoa armazena no íntimo do ser.

– _Eu sei que você passou por um período deveras traumático, mas.._. – o olhar de sua mãe lhe implorava algo. Talvez que voltasse a razão, coisa assim – _Essa fase precisa passar, meu bem._

– _Não vai dar certo, Cissa_ – seu pai, por outro lado, estava resoluto. E chateado. E desapontado. O filhinho do papai que ele sempre foi quando criança se magoou com isso, mas ele era um homem adulto agora, por todos os diabos – _Olhe só pra ele. Está tão enfeitiçado que inclusive deu a ela o anel de casamento da família_ – suspiro – _O que será da linhagem dessa família. _

– _Lucius!_ – a boa e velha repreensão de sua mãe, com aquelas sobrancelhas arqueadas, a voz estridente, e os olhos queimando de fúria contida. Sentia-se mesmo um menino novamente – Bom, continuando – sorriu-lhe nervosamente – _Não pode mesmo estar insinuando que levará isso adiante, não é, querido?_

– _Saiu no jornal. Todos já estão sabendo_ – disse, suave. Já havia armado esse plano cautelosamente (embora tivesse conseguido uma bela dor de cabeça por conta do mesmo) – _Se eu e a Granger não nos casarmos, o que será da reputação da família? Imaginem os tabloides: "Malfoy abandonado no altar por nascida trouxa heroína de guerra". Podem sequer conceber uma humilhação maior?_

– _Realmente_ – ponderou seu pai, engolindo em seco – _Pior que vê-lo casar com uma sangue-ruim é ser exposto ao ridículo por uma sangue-ruim._

– _Touché_ – o sorriso sardônico costumeiro estaria em seu rosto, em sinal de vitória, caso Draco Malfoy realmente não fosse um jogador tão habilidoso de tal jogo de cartas chamado pelos trouxas de pôquer, ou strip-pôquer, quando estavam bêbados. Granger dizia que era ótimo blefador – _Acredito que trilhei um caminho sem volta._

Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy então se entreolharam, deram de ombros, e suspiraram, em desistência. Foi tudo tão sincronizado que realmente pareceu uma coisa ensaiada, embora Draco soubesse ser apenas reflexo involuntário da aristocracia.

Coisa de sangue, educação, como você quiser nomear.

– _Então, se não há outro jeito..._ – seu pai retirou uma caixinha de joias verde-escura do bolso, e abriu-a: Dentro, repousavam dois anéis prateados... Em forma de serpente. Esmeraldas cravejadas formavam os olhos das duas cobras– _Espero que use com cautela. Estão em nossa família há tantas gerações quanto o anel de compromisso que você inconsequentemente roubou do nosso cofre._

Primeiro de tudo, não haveria como roubar uma coisa que lhe pertencia. Segundo, a Granger jamais usaria isso, nem se ele ameaçasse cortar-lhe o dedo e deixa-la sangrar até a morte.

– _Pode dizer que é muito importante para nós. Sendo... Governada por emoções "nobres"_ – sua mãe não parecia realmente dizer o que disse, dado sua expressão enojada. "Tolas", teria sido mais apropriado. – _Tenho certeza de que ela entenderá._

– _São alianças cerimoniais, de qualquer forma. Não a usarão para sempre_ – seu pai esclareceu – _É tradição. Será o melhor para abafar os comentários que invariavelmente virão sobre a legitimidade desta união._

– _Hmmm, creio que sim_ – sentia-se mais tranquilo ao ver os pais cada vez mais habituados a ideia de que desposaria uma nascida trouxa. **Aquela** nascida trouxa. Do contrário, o natal e feriados de família seriam insuportáveis – _Mandarei fazer minhas próprias, para uso rotineiro. Isso é tudo?_

– _Creio que sim_ – Narcisa sorriu docemente para seu filho, acariciando-lhe o rosto com carinho – _Tenha um bom dia, meu estimado._

– _Igualmente_ – Draco deslizou a caixinha no bolso do paletó – _Mãe, Pai_ – cabeceou um cumprimento, antes de se retirar. Granger parecia meio louca esses dias. Melhor ir para casa direto.

Os Malfoys então sorriram um para o outro maleficamente.

– _Ele não suspeita de nada, não é Lucius?_ – a dama bebericou um pouco de chá.

– _Provavelmente não_. – seu marido continuou encarando a porta fechada – _Será interessante ver o desespero contido da tal mocinha ao ver "Malfoy" gravado na sua aliança e em seu dedo com seu próprio sangue._

– _Oh, sim_ – riu a mulher – _Veremos se ela ainda desejará ser queimada viva após._

– _Podemos arranjar isso_ – Lucius comentou casualmente, pegando o jornal do dia – _Podemos arranjar isso._


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu me Apaixonei pela Pessoa Errada**

**Despedida – Parte 1**

– _Aposto que você não tem coragem _– Ginny Weasley ria de sua ex-rival amorosa, Cho Chang, que só estava ali porque conhecia alguém que conhecia alguém que conseguiu para elas uma sala reservada no Seiva de Salgueiro, o restaurante mais badalado da cidade. Do tipo que você precisava de muita sorte, dinheiro e influencia para conseguir. Ela era secretária do Malfoy também, Hermione queria embebedá-la e ver o que ela falaria do chefe pelas costas – _Sua frouxa._

– Não é que não tenha coragem, eu só acho infantil esse tipo de coisa – a asiática prontamente rebateu, arrumando a roupa muito lisa e o cabelo muito passado (ou era o contrário?). As outras deram risinhos afetados, ridicularizando o inexistente entusiasmo da oriental – _Parem já! _– e, num movimento tremulo, sacou a varinha _– Está bem, eu farei eu farei. Parem com isso!_

– _Acredita que há relatos de pessoas que supostamente morreram dias depois de realizar algo desse gênero? _– a maluca da Lovegood, como sempre, não podia deixar de dar sua contribuição tenebrosa. Por que ela havia querido convidá-la? – _Mas eu não acho que seja verdade. Aqui – _e retirou a própria varinha da manga da camisa de tricô em formato de arco-íris – _Pode usar a minha também._

– _Não precisamos de um pedaço de papel? _– Lavender olha-só-eu-namorei-com-o-cara-que-você-gostou-antes-de-você Brown se meteu, pronta a dar sempre a opinião sobre algo que não lhe dizia nenhum respeito, e rasgou do caderninho uma folha, colocando no meio da mesa, entre os copos de cerveja amanteigada, vinho de flor de sabugueiro, uísque de fogo e chá de frutinhas silvestres (ma-lu-ca) – _As instruções falavam sobre um pedaço de papel._

– _Pronto, temos tudo_ – Parvati e Padma Patil bateram palminhas – _Vamos lá, Chang, você apostou que se não conseguisse virar o copo de uísque de fogo faria o desafio. Faça!_

– _Covarde_ – Ginny tossiu, e os risinhos fazendo Hermione querer estar morta mais do que pudesse realmente descrever – _Não entraria na Grifinória mesmo se quisesse!_

– _Pois fique sabendo que nem tudo é sobre grifinórios, Weasley_ – bastante corada e suarenta, Chang fez uma cruz com as varinhas em cima do papel, e abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som por vários momentos. Então, como se estivesse se armando de uma bravura que não possuía, ela fechou bem os olhos, e recitou – _Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort_.

Um silencio tenso se instaurou no cômodo, enquanto todas – até Hermione, por mais que detestasse admitir – esperavam que uma das varinhas se mexesse, ou que o próprio bruxo das trevas invadisse o quarto e matasse todas elas. Como nada aconteceu, as respectivas donas de suas varinhas as retomaram. Chang estava muito aliviada, e Hermione podia jurar que a Lovegood suspirou de desapontamento.

– _E agora, quem quer jogar verdade ou feitiço?_ – Lavender sugeriu alegremente, virando uma garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada – _deixamos a noiva começar?_

Por que não tinha strippers, um bolo grande, ou um bolo grande com um stripper dentro na sua despedida de solteira? Alias, por que havia deixado que suas ex-colegas planejassem uma coisa assim para ela?

Precisava desesperadamente de um ar fresco, e de alguém que estivesse vivendo alguma situação pior que a dela para sentir-se melhor.

– _Eu vou ao banheiro um minuto._ – disse Hermione, com um sorriso falso colado no rosto – _Podem começar sem mim._

Sabia o que fazer: Iria ligar para o Malfoy. Com certeza os amigos dele estavam armando um velório para seu ultimo dia nesta terra no qual o relacionamento dele com uma sangue ruim não seria reconhecido pela lei.

Aquilo levantaria a sua moral. Com toda a certeza do mundo.

Pode apostar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eu Me Apaixonei Pela Pessoa Errada**

**Despedida – Parte 2**

Pois é, demorou mas chegou

– _Draco, tem algo __pingando__ na minha bebida_ – Zabini olhou para a taça, o colega, e então o teto – _Isso é algum presságio para o que vai acontecer amanhã?_

Era uma reunião de congratulações sobre o seu casamento vindouro, mas parecia mais uma celebração fúnebre: Todo mundo de preto e muito sério – o que era absolutamente normal e rotineiro, exceto pelas nuvens negras que estavam acima deles.

Espera, havia _literalmente _nuvens negras acima deles

– _Quem diabos mexeu no feitiço de tempo?_ – Malfoy desembainhou a varinha, e com um gesto e um pensamento, a coisa rapidamente mudou para noite estrelada (ele mesmo preferia a tempestade, mas não queria terminar de afundar com a festa). Ouviu risinhos dissimulados, que foram tão sutis quanto gritos no salão exacerbadamente silencioso – _Pansy?_

– _Não pode me culpar por desistir de toda a esperança quando você está prestes a manchar irrevogavelmente o bom nome e linhagem da família Malfoy unindo-se a uma sangue-ruim_ – Com seu vestido preto muito justo e seus modos requintados, a mulher em nada lembrava a menina machona com a qual ele costumava perambular por Hogwarts – Todo mundo espera que você desista na hora – sorriu, os lábios carmim curvando-se de modo malicioso. – _Eu apostei 50 galeões que você aparataria na hora de dizer o sim._

– _Tem um bolão sobre o casamento?_ – Veja bem, não é que estivesse ofendido, ou surpreso. Era uma coisa que eles fariam. Por todos os diabos, ele teria organizado a coisa toda se a situação fosse diferente. Era mais uma constatação de fato do que qualquer outra coisa – _quem está no comando?_

– _Seu melhor amigo ali –_ Ela apontou ao belo homem negro, que sorriu, indo em direção a eles _– Blaise disse que você faria o mesmo se fosse com ele, então começou a organizar tudo._

– _Não que eu fosse fazer isso algum dia na minha vida_ – Zabini calmamente declarou – _Acho que eu começaria a sangrar por dentro caso eu tivesse a ligeira menção de que um sangue ruim é atraente._

– _Foi uma maldição, não foi?_ – Parkinson continuou, o olhar zombeteiro – _Ou foi uma poção do amor? Nós acharemos a cura, Draquinho. Tudo que tem de fazer é me deixar ganhar a aposta._

– _E quanto que está?_ – Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade de ganhar um dinheiro? Não que ele estivesse precisando, claro, mas ganhar por ganhar era uma coisa que ele adorava fazer – _Eu quero entrar._

– _Até agora temos cerca de cinco mil galeões em jogo –_ Zabini estalou os dedos, e seu bloco de anotações apareceu no ar, com a pena negra de corvo Irlandês sem parar de escrever – _Ah, me perdoe, seis mil e quinhentos. Harry Potter acabou de transferir mil e quinhentos galeões para a conta da aposta no Gringotes._ – Os dentes perfeitos de Blaise mostraram-se em um sorriso de escárnio – _Ele apostou que a Granger vai descobrir seu "plano maligno" e chutar suas bolas antes de tudo acabar._

– _Estão deixando qualquer um entrar nessa, pelo visto_ – Malfoy alisou os cabelos pálidos, a expressão de desgosto em seu rosto idêntica à de sua mãe.

– _A culpa não é nossa_ – Pansy rebateu _– Eles ficaram sabendo por causa do Goyle. O Weasley pobretão ouviu quando ele estava contando a Crabbe sobre o bolão, e me mandou uma coruja perguntando se não podia entrar com dois mil galeões. Eu obviamente respondi que não seria culpa minha se a família dele morresse de fome por causa disso, mas dinheiro é dinheiro_. – Deu de ombros _– E quanto mais, melhor._

– _Nossa! Vocês não vão acreditar_ – Zabini gargalhou, surpreendendo os outros dois – _A diretora Mcgonagall acabou de apostar cinquenta mil galeões que os dois vão dizer não antes mesmo do juiz perguntar e começarão um duelo de feitiços, no qual você terminará um furão outra vez._

– _Olha só a dimensão que isso está tomando_ – Draco suspirou – _Alguém teve a decência de apostar que o casamento atualmente ocorrerá em paz?_

– _Bom…._ – Blaise teve de checar as folhas mais de uma vez – _Mais ou menos. Uma pessoa não identificada apostou que vocês se casariam, mas que a Granger vai te agredir de alguma forma antes do final da festa de casamento. Temos apenas o número da conta para o deposito e o codinome "Freelfos"._

– _Coloque 100 galeões no meu nome então_ – Malfoy suspirou – _Eu aposto que o casamento ocorrerá com o mínimo de problemas. Mande tirar do meu próprio cofre, e que o prêmio seja entregue lá também._

– _Estamos confiantes, não estamos?_ – Pansy estava curiosa – _Acha que por que ela dorme com você vai realmente conseguir dar esse passo?_

– _Eu sou bom em ser confiante, e em vencer. Você já devia saber que..._ – Um barulho absolutamente aterrador e antinatural tomou o ambiente: Um tipo de música onde alguém gritava e perguntava sobre que barulho uma raposa faz. Draco apalpou o bolso, pegando o dispositivo. A Granger tinha mudado o toque mais uma vez _– Maldição, é o meu celular. Eu tenho de atender, volto logo._ – E deslizou o dedo sobre a tela. Magicamente, a luz se acendeu, e a foto da sangue-ruim de cabelo enrolado apareceu na tela – _Que merda de música é essa? Você é sádica._

– O que é um celular? – Pansy estava muito intimidada pelo barulho ensurdecedor que aquela caixa de metal tinha feito, e observava enquanto Malfoy falava com aquilo na orelha, e gesticulava para o absoluto nada, enquanto suas expressões iam mudando – _É assim que a Granger consegue controla-lo? É um tipo de relíquia mágica de controle mental?_

– _Eu não sei_ – Zabini sorriu – _Mas aposto cinco galeões que consigo pegar do bolso dele sem que ele perceba e afogar na torre de Sidra de romã de lua cheia._

– _Feito_ – os dois apertaram as mãos, decididos – _Mas se aquela veia que ele tem na testa não aparecer, eu não vou te dar nenhum centavo._

Sonserinos em seu ambiente natural. Eu devia vender esse material pro National Geographic e ficar rica. Enfim, acho que só tem mais uns dois capitulos pra essa fic acabar, e eu pretendo terminar – nao digo que vou terminar hoje ou amanhã, mas eu vou terminar.  
Até um outro dia


	6. Chapter 6

Eu deveria estar terminando meu projeto da faculdade, mas não tenho escrúpulos, e estou inspirada. Então foda-se

Eu Me Apaixonei Pela Pessoa Errada

Despedida (de muita coisa)

– _Foi para isso que você me chamou_? – Draco desceu de seu carro (não que ele realmente quisesse ter um. Era só uma coisa que apareceu em um momento da vida e que achou um desperdício de dinheiro jogar fora) e olhou com muita falta de vontade sua... Noiva? Por que ele tinha estado bêbado suficiente para fazer isso? Quer dizer, olha só o estado em que ela se encontrava: O cabelo revolto, sem nenhuma dose de maquiagem, e com as únicas peças de guarda-roupa que ela parecia possuir fora os terninhos do trabalho: um casaco, uma blusa estranha e folgada, e calça... Azul, bem grossa. Ele não lembrava o nome dessa droga. – _Eu estava numa festa._

– _Eu posso apostar que sim. Os membros mais seletos da sociedade devem saber como animar uma despedida de solteiro _– Hermione estava sendo abertamente grosseira para descontar seu humor nele. Já havia feito isso antes, e desconfiava que ele soubesse disso, e que até permitia... Para ter um passe livre para quando precisasse fazê-lo ele mesmo –_ Senta logo, eu não quero ter de ficar virando para olhar a sua cara, ou eu vou ter vontade de vomitar_ – Ao observar-lhe a expressão, ela prontamente explicou – _Desde quando acha que eu estou bebendo?_

– _Eu não sei, desde quando está bebendo?_ – Calmamente inquiriu, ao sentar-se ao lado dela no banco de estofado vermelho. O bar estava tumultuado, cheio de trouxas, e nenhum dos idiotas estava realmente prestando atenção nos dois. Feliz que não estava sendo centro das fofocas de nenhum cretino desavisado, deixou que sua atenção retomasse a ela (onde foi o garçom desse lugar?), e levantou imperiosamente uma sobrancelha – _Não tinha você mesma uma celebração para comparecer?_

– _Se por celebração quer dizer exposição das minhas entranhas às indiscretas conhecidas que sou forçada por convenção social a chamar de amigas, então, sim. Mas eu fugi_ – deu de ombros, e sorriu, como se tivesse conseguido a maior das façanhas – _E que já estou muito bêbada para saber se vou realmente chegar em casa com segurança, eu me certifiquei de que a única pessoa no meu raio de conhecidos que realmente compreende como é perigoso aparatar enquanto alcoolizado e que efetivamente é um motorista certificado, testado e aprovado por minha pessoa possa me retornar à casa com uma margem de 85% de confiabilidade._

– _Você acha sábio aparecer desse modo na véspera do seu casamento para o seu (em teoria) futuro conjugue?_ – Malfoy estava aliviado por ter saído da festa bem antes de Blase ter conseguido pegar seu celular, porque não tinha dúvidas de que ele faria algo atroz com ele. Mas, minha nossa, quando ela estava bêbada era incapaz de manter a droga da boca fechada, ou ao menos parar de encher o saco com besteiras, e isso lhe torrava a paciência. Além de que era ela, Hermione Granger, a sabe tudo que, por extensão, já falava usualmente em demasia – _Não acha que isso pode atrapalhar seus planos de colocar as mãos numa boa fortuna?_

– _Você não iria deixar de casar comigo nem mesmo se descobrisse que eu mandei matar sua família_ – ela retirou daquela bolsa horrível e ridícula dela seu próprio bloco de notas e pena enfeitiçada, os quais escondeu de modo muito suspeito com o casaco. Com um dedo tremente (ela pintou as unhas de vermelho? Que sexy. Não, era estranho. Era muito estranho.), apontou para uma das últimas anotações – _Vai se arriscar a perder essa bolada?_

– _O fato de que você já saiba disso não me surpreende_ – ele admitiu, um tanto que inclinado a amaldiçoa-la – _Mas que não tenha feito estardalhaço sobre o bolão é algo que me faz questionar suas faculades mentais. Tia Bella exagerou na tortura e você perdeu sua sanidade?_ – sorriu de modo cruel, porque sabia que esse era um ponto sensível – _Devo leva-la ao St Mungus? _– a expressãp de falsa piedade que ele ostentava a fez se virar –_ Mas aviso que eu não sei se eles têm sangue-ruim suficiente em estoque caso você precise de uma cirurgia._

– _Azkaban, Azkaban, Azkaban_ – Hermione tinha os olhos escuros das sombras que ela sempre tentava não pensar sobre, mas que ele invariavelmente lhe fazia recordar. Com certa estranheza, ela percebeu que, de tanto estar perto delas, não doía mais tanto assim. – _Vamos ver..._ – Virou-se para ele, os grandes olhos amendoados fingindo surpresa – _Ué, você ainda está aqui? Eu pensei que tinha te mandado para seu ligar de direito_ – Obviamente não queria dizer que ainda não machucava como o inferno, e que precisava se vingar do senhor apartheid _– Era dinheiro fácil, e eu estou precisando de algum para meus projetos paralelos._

Draco foi rápido em juntar as peças.

– _Então ainda não desistiu dessa ideia idiota de retirar os elfos domésticos do local onde eles pertencem?_ – ele retirou-lhe o resto da bebida das mãos, degustando-a ele mesmo – _Sua tolice me enoja._

– _O seu egoísmo e sua natureza narcisista e cruel também não é algo que uma pessoa possa dizer: "Nooossa, que bonito, que honorável que ele é", você sabe_ – ela fez sinal para o garçom, pedindo a conta, e antes que pudesse realmente pegar a coisa, Malfoy roubou-lhe o recibo, e entregou ao garçom com o devido pagamento – _Eu não acredito que você fez isso!_

– _Não vou ficar esperando você ter de procurar o dinheiro. Quanto tempo isso poderia levar? _– Como boa mulher pratica, independente e arrojada, sua Hermione recusava-se a aceitar qualquer presente. O que era um saco. Ela tornava tudo impossível, e até mesmo se atreveu a dizer que pagaria pela aliança de casamento que ele iria usar. Teria dado um soco nela naquele dia se ela não estivesse preparada com uma lingerie muito sexy – _Já me atrasa demais sendo quem usualmente é, que dirá quando seu próprio fígado não consegue dar conta do que você ingere._

Muito, muito sexy. Preta, toda rendada. O tipo de coisa pratica e ainda assim feminina que ele poderia associar com ela sem soar muito fora da realidade.

– _Então assistiu aqueles dramas médicos tarde da noite_ – Granger deu um sorriso de compreensão, enquanto o observava com simpatia– _Eu lhe falei que eram muito esclarecedores sobre várias coisas _– levantou-se de modo torpe, e, quando tudo rodou, sentiu o braço de Draco se enrolando no dela, mas ele não parecia muito consciente do que fez. Hermione riu, bobamente – _Vamos embora, eu estou pensando em uma coisa._

– _Me esclareça_ – Falando em sexy... Ela estava bêbada. Isso quer dizer que cedo ou tarde ela iria fazer a oferta que ele não queria admitir – não o faria nem sob tortura – estava ansiosamente esperando. Abriu o carro, e os dois entraram. – _Ponha a droga do cinto._

– _Eu estou indo_ – ele não parecia perceber como parecia com ela nesse sentido, e nem ela mesma entendia o porquê deles se parecerem nas pequenas coisas, e serem tão opostos quanto ying e yang no resto. Eles eram estranhos juntos, e quase parecia que não tinham nada noventa por cento do tempo. Mas ela, que não tinha muita afinidade para baboseiras românticas, descobriu, graças ao Ron, que gostava mais assim. Além disso, eles eram bons na cama. – _Eu estava pensando..._

– ..._Hm_ – Vamos lá.

– _Se você estaria interessado... _– Hermione suspirou quando ele deu a partida, e o vento frio em seu rosto fê-la sentir-se bem. Bons de cama... – _Por acaso..._

–_...Hm _– Vamos lá.

– _Em uma partida de strip-pôquer?_ – Levantou uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso que ele não veria se ela não estivesse bêbada. – _Para decidir quem fica com o prêmio da aposta, claro._

– _Obviamente._ – Isso! – _Vou deixar você nua antes de possa falar "eletroencefalograma"._

– _Não sei o que pensar sobre isso_ – ela admitiu, uma das mãos distraidamente repousando na coxa de seu noivo – _Sua obsessão por hospitais, quero dizer._

– _Tenho certeza de que vai ter uma opinião formada muito em breve_ – ele tinha sua usual careta de desgosto muito bem colocada – _E que vai me deixar saber disso, para meu desprazer._

– _Pode apostar que sim_ – ela riu, e ele pensou, sem realmente mudar de expressão, que ele não odiava mais esse som – _Pode apostar que sim_

_o-O-o_

Primeira vez na fic que os dois aparecem juntos, que fofinho

Apesar de que não né, pq é minha versão de dramione, e o fato de eles serem tao bons um pro outro reside no fato de justamente eles não serem um casal que precisa tanto ficar de eu te amo toda hora. Pelo contrario, são as ações minusculas do dia-a-dia que contam.

Tive alguns struggles com esse chap, principalmente sobre a personalidade dos dois, então me avisem se não tiver ficado exatamente condizente – ooc, meu maior medo, como sempre.

Próximo capitulo provavelmente é o ultimo

Até um outro dia.


End file.
